The present invention relates to an ABS hydraulic unit that performs antilock brake control.
ABS (Antilock Brake System) hydraulic units for motorcycles that control the pressure of brake fluid supplied to front wheel brakes and perform antilock brake control are known. Furthermore, technologies for attaching the ABS hydraulic units to handlebars are known (e.g., JP-A-2010-254208). These technologies have advantages over a configuration where the ABS hydraulic unit is attached under the seat, such as it is easy to attach and detach the ABS hydraulic unit, the ABS hydraulic unit is less susceptible to thermal damage, and the number of parts and the number of tubes are small.